


Тонкости практической магии

by Twinkie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dog!Steve, Humor, M/M, Pining, Tony Stark Hates Magic
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 18:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6162438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinkie/pseuds/Twinkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пары дней Тони за глаза и за уши хватает, чтобы понять, что невыносимым Капитан умеет быть в любой ипостаси.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тонкости практической магии

 

    Пары дней Тони за глаза и за уши хватает, чтобы понять, что невыносимым Капитан умеет быть в любой ипостаси. Он, конечно, не скулит, не роет ям в саду, не грызет его безобразно дорогие туфли, а ведь и мог бы: видит бог, зубы у Кэпа всегда были - хоть канаты судовые перекусывай, а сейчас пойди и еще круче; но он все равно невыносимый.

    И ведь стоило приохотиться к капитанской привычке упирать для весомости руки в бока, свыкнуться с тем что на каждое "но" у него свое "зато", и даже диковатое ТОНИ сменившее привычное СТАРК уже не резало серпом по Фаберже...

    А теперь.

    А теперь Кэп проявлял чудеса въедливой несносности, семеня за Тони следом, поддевая его носом в мягкое, с обратной стороны колена, и бессовестно ликует, когда Тони не сбавляя темпа делает не особо изящный кивок к полу; становится на дыбы, толкая Старка в грудь, преграждая дорогу, и недовольно рычит если Тони тянет к себе четвертую (седьмую) чашку кофе.

 

***

\- Чур не я, - чеканит Бартон заплетающимся языком и приставляет палец к перепачканному носу, стоит Тору вернуть Стива Роджерса в башню. Мстители смотрят то на Капитана, то на Клинта, а тот только жмет плечами, не опуская пальца. - Серьезно, ребята, тимбилдинг это улет, но Кэпа теперь выгуливать надо. И кормить. И  _шерсть._

    Стив в ответ приглушенно рычит, Брюс вздыхает, Таша выдает что-то хлесткое, очень русское, и отвешивает Клинту тычок - нежно, но достаточно для того, чтобы тот крякнул и подогнулся - а Тони стоит в стороне, так и не решив, стоит ли ему хохотать.

    Позже, в стерильно тихой лаборатории Брюса, где ничего не свистит, не гремит и не воет, как у Тони, они стоят у большой кушетки, на которой примостился Стив и смотрят как Бэннер ловко натягивает ему на голову шапку в мерцающих катодах. 

Тони здесь исключительно в интересах науки, ничего больше. Ученая делегация, уникальная возможность. Брюс без устали лопочет про нейро-волны и только что не подпрыгивает, Тор виновато скребет ладонью шею и без Асгардского энтузиазма обещает, что конфуз разрешится сам собой еще до новой луны, а Тони снова прячется за планшетом в углу. Программа на голо-экране не занимает и трети его внимания, и только поэтому, все остальное занимает Стив. Стив суетливо переминается на полу, Стив на кушетке; сдавленный незнакомый звук, когда Бэннер наклоняется взять у Капитана кровь.

Время тянется, а Роджерс лежит, растянувшись на широкой белой седушке, не пытаясь улизнуть или стащить с головы дурацкую шапку - идеально терпеливый, даже когда такой - всегда капитан мальчишек с нашивками на рукавах. Старк же не бойскаут - не был и никогда не будет, и испаряется едва почуяв, что у детишек в этой песочнице все под контролем.

 

***

    Ему удается выдохнуть только в безопасном знакомом грохоте мастерской; он отстраняется дальше и дальше, привычно подталкивая себя в темные дебри непочатого края дел, проектов, графиков и наработок, потому что это легко, механически, тут можно сладить и не думать... В реальный мир его бросает часа три спустя, от писка входной двери. Толстое стекло отъезжает в сторону, но окликать его отчего-то никто не спешит. 

\- Нет, серьезно? - вырывается у Тони, когда Капитан вытягивается у его кресла, как солдат по струнке. Стив только щурится, глядя снизу вверх на Тони, переводит взгляд на блеклые зеленые цифры на главной панели и угрожающе рычит.

\- Кэп, какого черта? - Тони понимает, но верить хочет - до последнего делал ставку, что уж теперь-то... - Сейчас как-то не до спора вашего, а?

    Роджерс в ответ только фыркает, нагло и уж больно по человечески, донося до Тони резво и окончательно, что надеяться на карточку джейлбрейка в этом раунде было лишним, и переводит взгляд обратно на часы. Тони поддается, хмурится и смотрит следом. Ситуация дрянь - совсем не в его пользу; настолько, что хоть языком цокай от досады, и будь Стив в себе, спорить бы Тони точно не полез, но сейчас - _сейчас_ -то все по другому. Сейчас Роджерс не огрызнется толком, не засыплет нудными аргументами, что там - вообще не ответит. Дивный новый мир и новые возможности вспыхивают в голове Тони яркими фейерверками, и уголки его губ ехидно ползут вверх. Кэп же не надеялся на поблажку по учету... состояния командира? Не будет, Роджерс, не сегодня. Назвался поленом полезай в Доджерс.

\- Два часа - даже не вечер, - он не боится - Тони Старку в этом мире бояться уже нечего, да и мина на лице у него подчеркнуто невинная - но все равно толкается босыми пятками в пол, откатываясь вместе с креслом дальше. Просто, на всякий случай. - У меня три проекта колом, так что не начинай.

     Стив как-то совсем не по-капитански скалится, поднимается и делает пару медленных угрожающих шагов. Рычание становится громче и Тони сам собой вскидывает руки. Умом-то он понимает, что опробовать новую челюсть на его плоти Роджерс, пожалуй что не решится, но против инстинктов не попрешь. Может его в детстве уже пугала какая-то матерая, пронизанная патриотизмом собака, сейчас и не упомнишь.

 - Я как-то не ждал, что до ресторана с танцами к слову придется, но давай-ка с зубами поаккуратнее, а Кэп?

    Лай у капитана резкий и звонкий, почти как командирский гонор в поле, но поязвить на эту тему всласть Старк не успевает - кэп делает прыжок, прочные белые зубы тисками сжимаются на джинсах у лодыжки, и капитан, рыча, тянет его к себе.

    Горло Тони выдает ноту постыдным рваным фальцетом; левой рукой он силится удержать край стола, правой - свои разношенные джинсы на бёдрах, но толку мало - Стив, упертый сукин сын, в ответ только дергает сильнее и начинает сдавать задом, к выходу, уволакивая ошалевшего Старка вместе с креслом за собой. Тот совершенно не к месту вспоминает про сани и верных полярных собачек, и про то что когда-то, в далеком детстве ему и правда хотелось... 

 

     Мысль упирается в глухой удар колес о порог лаборатории, и надо же, гонимый преступным сговором скромняга Джарвис успел услужливо открыть капитану дверь; кресло идет по дуге, помогая Тони медленно съехать вниз и примириться с тем, что вариантов у него теперь даже меньше, чем со Стивом-двух-метровым-парнем-с-планом, и остается либо встать и пойти самому, либо проехать остаток дороги по грязному бетону мастерской; а принимая в расчеты рвение капитанского захвата - еще и без штанов.

     Кончается всё тривиально, зато Тони может наклеить себе на лоб звездочку за то что не приблизил день, когда он упадет перед Роджерсом ниц - тот же только егозит, пританцовывая на месте, и самодовольно лупит Старка хвостом всю дорогу до спальни.


End file.
